rhythm_heaven_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rhythm Heaven Megamix: Project Namco
Rhythm Heaven Megamix Project Namco (known as Rhythm Paradise Megamix Project Namco 'in Europe & Australia, リズム天国ザ・ベスト+ ナムコプロジェクト (''Rhythm Tengoku: The Best Plus+ Project Namco) in Japan, and '''Rhythm World: The Best Plus Project Namco in Korea) is a remake of Rhythm Heaven Megamix for the Raspberry Pi & Nintendo 3DS. It was released by Namco & Aspen Pellot in North America & Japan, and Nintendo & Namco in Europe, Australia, & Korea. Differences * The following games were replaced with: ** Coin Toss: Shoot-'Em-Up ** Shoot-'em-up 1 & 2: Love Lab 1 & 2 ** Exhibtion Match: Night Walk (Wii) ** Clap Trap: Bossa Nova ** Catch of the Day: Tap Troupe ** Bossa Nova: Donk-Donk *** Also, Sick Beats & Quiz Show were switched around. * Bee, Monster Tennis, Crabby Rhythm, The Commander, Para-Para-Paradise, Sure Shot, Penguin Shuffle, Funky Drumming, Temple Trio, Star Ninja, Sword School, & Built to Scale (Namco) were added in Shop Games. * Most of the games cut from the original Megamix (except Love Lab, which was in story mode, Tambourine, & Shrimp Shuffle) were now available as Shop Games. * 3 Shops for Endless Games, Sequels, & Rhythm Toys were added. ** The Endless Shop has: Mr. Upbeat, Samurai Slice (DS), Munchy Monk (Wii), Darts, Mannequin Factory, Tunnel, Manzai, & Treasure Island. ** The Sequel Shop has: Night Walk 2, Fillbots 3, Micro-Row 3, Catchy Tune 3 Marching Orders 2, Blue Birds 2, Packing Pests 2, Kitties! 2, Bon Dance, Rockers 2, Screwbot Factory 2, Paddle Parade, Rap Women, The Dazzles 2, Double Date 2, & Pajama Party 2 * And, finally, the Toy Shop has: Mechanical Horse, Octopus Machine, Hi-Hat, Beat Box, Kappa DJ, & Toy Car. * Marshal, Miss Ribbon, Cam, Note, & Aspen were added in Mascots. * Rhythm Tweezers 2, Marching Orders, Spaceball, Bunny Hop, Quiz Show Night Walk, Ninja Bodyguard, Fillbots 2, Fan Club, Rhythm Rally 2, Shot-'Em-Up, Freeze Frame, The Dazzles, Munchy Monk, Dog Ninja, Frog Hop, Karate Man Kicks!, Double Date, Fork Lifter, Monkey Watch, Built to Scale (Wii), Air Rally, Figure Fighter 2's Practice, Micro-Row, Karate Man Combos!, Fan Club 2, Jumpin' Jazz, Cosmic Rhythm Rally, & Hole in One 2 have their old looks back. * The Flow Bar was put back in both Karate Man (Megamix) & Karate Man Returns!. * Rhythm Tweezers (Megamix) has a similar look as Rhythm Tweezers Tempo Up! * Rhythm Rally has the same look as Rhythm Rally 2, but with a blue background. * Fillbots has the same change as Fillbots 2, exept purple. * Due to the background for Rhythm Rally 2 changing, Colin’s favorite game has changed to Temple Trio. * Saffron's favorite game had changed to Showtime. * These games are renamed to the following: ** Samurai Slice (Wii): Samurai Slice Fever ** Samurai Slice (DS): Samurai Slice Rooftops ** Built to Scale (Wii): Built to Scale Shooter ** Built to Scale (DS): Built to Scale Flicker ** Karate Man (Megamix) & Karate Man Returns!: Karate Man Flows! & Karate Man Flows Again! ** Cosmic Rhythm Rally: Rhythm Rally 3 ** Shoot-‘em-up: Shoot-‘Em-Up ** Jumpin' Jazz: Frog Hop 2 * In the Second Contact segments of Citrus Remix, instead of a reporter woman translating a orange alien, the alien translates a farmer not unlike Farmer Bob. Trivia * This is the first Rhythm Heaven Megamix remake to have 4 games (in packs) in the Shop. * Even though the game was formerly called "Shooting School" in Ultimate, said game was renamed to "Sure Shot", possibly to avoid controversy. Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Remakes